Saint Valentin
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: One-shot. C'est la Saint Valentin et Relena est à son travail. Mais quand elle rentre chez elle... Ca dégouline de Romance. 1xR en puissance!


_Bon voilà ! Comme le titre le suggère c'est une romance. Un 1xR (je ne semble pas capable d'écrire autre chose de toute façon) donc si vous n'êtes pas amateur pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Mais si vous la lisez quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup votre avis. Tant que je ne fais pas massacrer sous les flamers, cela va sans dire. Thanks !!!_

_Genre : romance pour pas dire guimauve donc... sortez les feux de camps et les pics à brochette, ok ? ;-)_

_Disclaimers : si ils étaient à moi, on ne serait pas entrain de les lire mais plutôt entrain de les regarder à la télé. Nah !_

**SAINT VALENTIN**

Relena était assise à son bureau et étudiait un dossier sur l'économie de la colonie X-655942.

Les mots passaient devant ses yeux mais ne s'inscrivaient pas dans son esprit. Repos. Elle avait besoin de repos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 22 heures.

J_e n'arriverai plus à grand chose de toute façon_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle rassembla ses dossiers et les rangea. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fut surprise de voir entrer Hilde. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici à cette heure là.

- Hilde ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Relena mon amie ! Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

- Je suis toujours contente de te voir. Mais je suis...surprise !!

- Eh bien oui que veux-tu ! je passais par là alors je me suis dis...

- Tu t'es dis ?

- Que j'allais te rendre une petite visite.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

Elles se regardèrent un moment, avant que Relena ne brise le silence.

- Allez Hilde dis moi ce qui t'amène ?

- Pff...Très bien. Duo m'a réservé une surprise pour ce soir mais il faut que je lui laisse un peu de temps pour tout préparer.

- Je vois, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu t'apprêtait à partir ? demanda l'allemande en regardant les dossiers.

- Oui.

- Tu as prévue quelque chose pour ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendue.

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit la jeune blonde intriguée.

- Relena, c'est la saint Valentin !

- Ah ! et bien non je n'ai rien prévue si ce n'est d'aller me coucher.

Silence.

- Il ne t'a pas donner de nouvelle ? demanda la brune.

Elle n'eut pas à préciser de qui elle parlait. Heero Yuy. Brun. Ténébreux. Froid.

- Non, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Silence.

- Tu devrais y aller. Duo doit t'attendre maintenant.

- Relena...

- Ça va. Je t'assure, Hilde. Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Profite de ta soirée avec ton 'dieu de la mort' et raconte-moi les détails demain.

- Ça marche ! Bye !

- Bye !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La limousine s'engagea dans l'allée du manoir. La voiture arrêtée, le chauffeur l'aida à en descendre.

- Miss ? Est-ce que ça vas ? demanda l'homme

- Oui. Merci. Rentrez chez vous, Sam. Votre famille doit vous attendre.

- Merci, miss.

La jeune femme inclina de la tête et entra dans sa vaste demeure. Vaste...

..._et vide_, pensa-t-elle. _Comme moi._

Elle avait mentit à Hilde en disant qu'elle ne savait pas quel jour s'était. Elle le savait éperdument. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait accordé leur soirée et même leur après-midi, à ces employés. Sam, son chauffeur, était le dernier à partir. Maintenant, elle était seule.

Elle déposa sa veste sur un siège et pris la direction de sa chambre. Son lit. Elle désirait ardemment rejoindre son lit. Elle avait mal partout.

_Un bain_. Un bain était une bonne idée. Ça la calmerait et la détendrait. _J'en ai bien besoin_.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. _Etrange_. La lumière était allumée à l'intérieur pourtant il ne devait n'y avoir qu'elle dans la maison à cette heure. _Milliardo et Lu sont au restaurant, il ne devrait pas... des voleurs._ Elle attrapa le premier objet sur lequel elle posa la main, en l'occurrence le vase de la tablette la plus proche et ouvrit doucement la porte, prête à frapper l'intrus qui se trouverait derrière. _Fameuses idées que d'avoir congédié le personnel_.

Mais ce qu'elle vit était bien loin de tout ce qu'elle aurait pus imaginer.

La pièce était éclairé par des centaines de bougies dont les flammes vacillaient doucement, des pétales de roses rouges tapissaient le sol, semblant formé un chemin et dans l'air flottait une odeur envoûtante de fleurs.

Emerveillée, elle avança vers la table situé au centre de la pièce, y déposa négligemment le vase, les yeux rivés sur l'unique rose d'un rouge chatoyant et les mots inscrit sur le papier blanc sur laquelle elle reposait -V_eux-tu être ma valentine ?_- Elle prit la fleur dans sa main et huma son parfum délicat. _Oh mon Dieu!_

Suivant le chemin de pétales, elle arriva devant son lit. L'édredon était lui aussi recouvert de pétales qui contrastaient avec la blancheur des draps de soie. Au milieu trônait fièrement l'ours en peluche, que lui avait offert Heero quelques années auparavant. Ours en peluche qui habituellement reposait sur la commode. Devant lui, une boîte de chocolat. Relena défit lentement le ruban qui entourait la boîte et goûta aux confiseries. Un sourire se forma lentement sur ses lèvres. _Fourrés à la praline_. Ses préférées.

Le chemin n'était pas encore terminé et se prolongeait jusque dans sa salle de bain. Elle pénétra dans la salle d'eau et son cœur manqua un battement. La pièce était elle-aussi illuminée par des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies blanches, les flammes se reflétant dans le grand miroir et la faïence de la pièce. Du bain débordait une mousse blanche et odorante, sur le rebord reposait un plateau d'argent où était disposée une coupe et une bouteille de champagne. Ne se posant aucune question ni sur le pourquoi de tout ça, ni sur la personne qui pouvait être derrière tout ceci et incapable de résister à l'invitation silencieuse, elle se déshabilla et glissa dans l'eau encore chaude en poussant un soupir de plaisir. Emerveillé elle ne se rendit pas compte des yeux bleu cobalt qui la dévoraient du regard dans l'obscurité de la chambre, depuis son entrée. Des yeux tendres et doux, aimants et avides.

Après avoir mariné dans son bain pendant un long moment, elle en ressortit calme et reposé. Elle enfila un déshabillé en soie d'un rose pâle qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pied et repassa dans sa chambre, la coupe de champagne à la main. Elle remarqua une veste posée sur une chaise. Rien d'anormale. A ceci près qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là la dernière fois. La jeune fille observa la pièce rapidement, à la recherche de son propriétaire. Elle avisa la porte-fenêtre ouverte sur l'extérieur dont le vent faisait onduler les rideaux et le trouva sur le balcon.

- Heero ? appela-t-elle à voix basse.

Malgré la douceur avec laquelle elle avait prononcé son nom, il se retourna. Il n'avait pas changé depuis trois ans: les même cheveux bruns en bataille, les même yeux bleus intenses, ce même visage inexpressif et sérieux. Il était, aussi, plus grand et sa musculature s'était développé avec l'âge et avec elle, très certainement l'admiration de la gente féminine. Il entra à son tour dans la chambre, une rose à la main. Elle fut tentée, que le ciel lui vienne en aide, de lui sauter au cou. Au pris d'un effort méritoire, elle reprit son empire sur elle-même et s'avança lentement vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

C'était une chose dont elle s'était rendu compte pendant toute ces années marquées par son absence : elle l'aimait. Ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire béguin de jeune fille en fleur mais un amour sincère, profond, ancré dans sa chair et dans son sang. Il lui avait manqué. Terriblement. Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'elle ait pensé à lui, rêvé de lui, se soit inquiété pour lui.

- Relena, répondit-il de la même voix monocorde.

Est-ce que c'était de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait crut déceler dans sa voix ?

Elle le fixa, incapable de parler. Les mots restaient coincées dans sa gorge.

Il avança, réduisant encore la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez près pour la toucher, alors il lui tendit la rose qu'il tenait.

- Il paraît qu'il faut offrir une douzaine de rose, dit-il en désignant le vase que Relena avait apporté pour de tout autres motifs et qui maintenant contenait dix roses. Avec celle-ci et l'autre, ça fait le compte.

Elle tendit sa main vers la fleur, effleura les doux pétales d'une main rendue tremblante par l'émotion et la saisit.

- M-m Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

- Heero...qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue te voir. Je voulais te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Tu le sais, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table où reposait toujours la carte et les mots inscris dessus et ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était encore rapproché d'elle. Il caressa doucement sa joue, brisant ainsi le fil de ses pensées. Elle leva son visage vers lui, croisant son regard cobalt et se noyant dedans. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, elle se sentait bien. En sécurité. En paix.

- Alors quel est ta réponse ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- O...oui.

Quelque chose se passa, alors, en lui. Comme d'habitude, son visage ne trahit rien, mais ses yeux... A partir de cet instant, ces yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange, illuminant son regard et lui conférant une douceur sans précédent.

_Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme_, pensa-t-elle soudainement.

Et ses yeux en ce moment exprimaient tout l'amour du monde. Elle avait l'impression d'être unique, d'être le centre du monde. Elle était le centre de _son_ monde.

Elle vit ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes, lentement, inexorablement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Il s'en empara passionnément. Testant, goûtant et savourant. Elle gémit quand il tourna le baiser en quelque chose de plus doux pour finalement les quitter à regret.

Elle ne dit rien pour une fois mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle comme elle le fixait au bord des larmes.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il l'attira contre lui, son autre main s'employant à défaire les épingles de son chignon qui laissèrent bientôt échapper de longues mèches de cheveux blonds.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Sa bouche dériva très lentement vers son cou, ses épaules. Elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe et la laisse seule à nouveau. Sentant sa tension, il leva le visage vers elle et vit de la peur dans ses grands yeux bleus. Troublé, il lui sourit et l'embrassa le plus tendrement qu'il put.

Trois ans. Il avait passé trois ans à vivre une véritable torture. Etre auprès de la femme qu'il aimait sans pouvoir la toucher. Cette torture qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Pendant ces trois années, il avait veillé sur elle, sur sa sécurité...en secret, hors de sa vue. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dus se pousser à se dissimuler à ses yeux, à retourner dans l'ombre alors que son cœur lui hurlait de rester mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui le soldat avait été le plus fort. Pendant ces trois années, il avait dus se retenir chaque jour pour ne pas la caresser quand elle dormait, ne pas la prendre dans ses bras quand elle pleurait et aujourd'hui, elle était là. Dans ses bras, sur ses lèvres, partout. Il n'y tenait plus il fallait qu'elle apprenne ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui avant qu'il fût de nouveau incapable de le lui dire. _Mais si elle ne ressent pas la même chose, si elle ne voyait en moi qu'un ami._ Il était encore temps de s'échapper.

Il s'écarta de ses lèvres et la regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et de doute qu'elle seule lui faisait ressentir. Il se sus perdu lorsqu'elle leva vers lui un regard candide et plein d'amour et de larmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le soldat parfait se rendit et laissa ses doutes, ses frayeurs et tout ce qu'il avait appris s'envoler pour ne laisser la place qu'à ses sentiments et à la personne qu'il était réellement mais qui vivait caché depuis toutes ces années.

- Relena, je...je, essaya-t-il de dire

Il grogna de frustration quand les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Ce fut au tour de Relena de le comprendre sans un mot. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Moi aussi.

Il fit glisser la chemise de nuit, la souleva de terre et se dirigea vers son lit où il la déposa avec douceur. Dormir ne semblait plus du tout une option maintenant.

-Fin-

_Soyez sympa c'est l'une de mes toutes, toutes premières fics, alors c'est p'têt pas terrible, terrible. J'espère quand même que ce n'était pas trop savonneux ou gnangnan. Donc je m'en remets au Grand Jugement des reviews._


End file.
